Burning Hearts: A Dragon Romance Tale
by Romancehowler
Summary: A dramatic romance story based on The Legend Of Spyro series. It is mainly about two dragons who's fates intertwine, and what happens between them. A threat to dragonkind is rising, and only the power of light can banish it from the lands. Strong violence and sexual references.
1. Chapter 1: The stranger

_**Burning Hearts: A Dragon Romance Tale**_

**A/N: This is my very first story on this site, so please leave reviews to tell me what I can improve and what is good about each chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The stranger

Kathryn was no ordinary dragon, for she had extraordinary healing powers. When hatched, she emitted a glowing green aura, puzzling her parents. When she began to heal small wounds or cuts she got while playing, her parents knew she was gifted with amazing healing power. Kathryn had pure white scales, bright emerald eyes, a pair of golden horns, deep green wings, and an oddly shaped golden tail blade that resembled a leaf. Many have described her as beautiful, though Kathryn prefers solitude to being gazed at by many boy dragons.

When she grew into a teenager, she became apprenticed to Jasmine, the life master, and began her training in a misty cave high in the mountains. Kathryn finished her training when she became a young adult, and left the cave to explore the world, and see what had changed. She was shocked to see her village in ruin, and slowly walked through this once noisy place. Many houses had been mostly destroyed, though some were still mostly intact.

"Judging by the dust and ghostly atmosphere, this place must have been abandoned some time ago" said Kathryn, looking at the old schoolhouse, now a dusty wreck. An elderly dragon slowly walked up to Kathryn, and stared at her with a look of sorrow. "

I knew you would return Kathryn" he said slowly.

"What happened here dad?" Kathryn replied, shocked.

"A few weeks after you left with Jasmine, egg thieves raided the village, killing many dragons, including your mother, and everyone left in a hurry, except for me, I hid because I knew you would return someday" He said. Kathryn's eyes filled with tears, and she flew away from her old home as fast as she could, wondering what to do next.

She soon came to a small waterfall, which ran into a lake. When she landed, she noticed that the grass was very soft, and then recognized the place as Magi Falls, named for its enchanted forest and magical healing water. She vowed that she would get revenge for the fall of her village, but she first had to find out who had sent the egg thieves, and why. While she drank from the lake, she sensed that she was being watched, and lifted her head to look around. She heard a rustling noise in the bushes nearby, and hid behind a large rock near the lake shore. A large blue dragon with a bloody gash on its side limped through the bushes, and glanced in Kathryns direction. As Kathryn began to slowly walk out from her hiding place, she noticed that the dragon was a young adult like her, and was a male judging by his muscular body. Kathryn saw the bloody gash on his side and shivered, for she disliked the sight of blood, even though she had healed many wounds.

"Are...are you ok?" Kathryn asked shyly

"I...I am fine." replied the stranger, clutching his wound with one paw.

"My name is Kathryn, what's yours?" Kathryn asked the stranger.

"My name is Saphyre" said Saphyre, wincing with the pain from his cut

"I'm Kathryn...are you sure that you don't need any help?" Kathryn said hesitantly

"It's ok, but, now that I think about it, I suppose I could do with a quick heal" Saphyre said, glancing at Kathryn.

"Sure! I just need to build up my power..." Kathryn started to glow yellow, and then a burst of white flame shot out of her mouth, and landed on Saphyre's gash. Within seconds, it had healed completely.

"I... thank you..." Saphyre said in amazement. Kathryn's stomach growled, and she realized that she had not eaten since morning. "I will go get us some food" Saphyre said when he noticed Kathryn's stomach growling. As Saphyre flew off to go hunting, Kathryn pondered why she felt this strange feeling around him...nah...it couldn't be...

"So, she's a life dragon huh? Pretty too..." Saphyre smirked as he flew over the forest

Saphyre thought about how she had acted when he saw her, and he began blushing

"Mmmm...Maybe I should tease her when I get back..."

**A/N: That is the end of chapter one, this one was mainly about Kathryn's life, but I did put in one of the main events of the story. Please don't forget to leave reviews of this chapter so that I know what to improve on and what you really liked about it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

_**Burning Hearts: A Dragon Romance Tale**_

**A/N: This chapter reveals what happened to Saphyre, and how he feels about it. This is a MUST READ chapter, for it contains important info on Saphyre! Don't forget to leave some reviews!**

Chapter 2: Secrets

As Saphyre flew across the forest, looking for a deer, he began to think about what had happened the previous night. In a Watery cavern not far from his village, Saphyre had just finished his training with his master Tsunamye, and had mastered the ice and water elements, for he was a rare dragon that could use both the ice and water elements.

"Well done, Saphyre, I have taught you all I can, and I believe that you are ready to set out and test your new abilities!" said Tsunamye, nodding his head in approval

"Thank you master, I shall use my power to defend the village and my loved ones!" said Saphyre gratefully, bowing to his master before he left

Tsunamye had taught Saphyre how to fly, and how to shoot his first squirt of water. Saphyre considered him an uncle, and made him a promise that he would make Tsunamye the godfather of any children Saphyre may have in the future, for Saphyre would want them to be raised by a kind and loving dragon, should anything happen to him or whoever his mate would be. Tsunamye was the same kind of dragon as Saphyre, and he understood him, unlike most of the other dragons in his village, who sometimes freaked out when he showed them his abilities.

As he flew as fast as he could, he saw a plume of bluish-white smoke coming from his village, which smashed his new confidence and made him feel a pang of panic. He knew that type of smoke rose from icefire, a fire so cold that it became white hot, and could burn through anything in seconds. He landed in his village, and saw bloody corpses littering the ground. He saw his parents near his house, and when he saw the great bloody holes in their chests, he let out all his anger, sorrow and rage in an almighty roar that sent animals within five miles running as far away as they could from the strange noise.

Saphyre had then noticed a white dragon landing near him, and he instantly recognized her as Chille The Ice Queen, who was deathly white, with sharp sapphire horns, icy blue eyes, large blue wings, and a tail blade that looked like the tip of an icy spear, as if jack frost had entered her body, who he was to be mated with soon. He was chosen by Chille's mother a few years ago, stating he would grow up to be a strong warrior, and he would rule the ice kingdom without problems, proud that her daughter would be his mate when they both became of age. He had bowed to the queen, stating her daughter was beautiful, and he could not wait to be with her, but all of that would change.

He shivered with fear as he asked "D-did you do this?"

"Yes, I killed them all, it was so delicious, seeing them die in pools of blood, watching them suffer, and I especially liked killing your parents, I loved watching them die in misery and pain, and licked their blood, it tasted so divine, but the dragon I longed to watch suffer was you, after what you had done to me" She replied in the coldest, most evil tone Saphyre had ever heard.

"Why? Why would you do this? The villagers, my parents, they were all innocent!" Saphyre yelled in fury.

"When you left to begin your training with Tsunamye, the water and ice master, I grew impatient, for I wanted to be close to you, to hold you in my paws, and kiss you over and over again, I needed a king to rule with me, but you left me alone for two years, and I was longing for you, but your village, your parents, they all urged me to just wait for two years! To hang on until you came back! You left me alone for too long, and I decided to get revenge on those who denied me, so I unleashed my icefire, and slashed many dragons with my tail blade, enjoying the sweet delight of death and destruction, slitting open throats, burning great buildings to the ground, and watching it all happen before my very eyes, nobody denies a QUEEN!" she yelled in a rage, then leapt at Saphyre. Chille bit into Saphyre's neck, and licked up his blood.

"Yes… so delicious, so divine! Your rare blood, it tastes sweeter than the sweetest nectar, and I crave more!" she said seductively. Saphyre knew the dragon he once loved was gone, and unleashed a jet of water, which he instantly froze, trapping Chille in an icy prison. But Chille broke out of the ice in seconds using her icefire, and slashed at Saphyre with her tail blade, creating a large gash on his side. Saphyre shot shards of ice at her, pinned her down, and raised his tail blade, ready to cut off Chille's head. "Please Saphyre! Don't do this! You could mate with me, become a king and rule all with me!" She pleaded as she saw Saphyre's tail rise.

"No, I could never love you now" said Saphyre angrily, and cut off his lovers head, closing his eyes as he did so. He then froze his village, preserving it in the ice, and flew away.

Tears formed in his eyes as he remembered the experience, and then found himself thinking about Kathryn, and how her white scales looked just like those of his old lover, and shivered. _"No, she is nothing like that, she's…different" _he thought to himself as he stalked a deer. _"Whenever I am around her, I feel strange..." _ He thought as he pounced on the deer and cut it's head off with his tail blade, killing it instantly. _"Just like what I did to Chille… but with much less pain" _he thought as he picked up the deer and flew back towards Magi Falls.

**A/N: This story is based off another story on this site (it's in my favourites list), but I am NOT using any of the author's characters, I have created my own, and I do not intend to use Spyro, Cynder, or any other TLOS characters, because I am going to use my own instead. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF SIERRAS CHARACTERS! I have changed the story too, though it is similar it is not EXACTLY the same as the one I based it on. I forgot to describe Saphyre's appearance in the previous chapter (other than the fact that he's blue XD), so I will do it in the next chapter. This chapter was pretty much all about Saphyre, like the previous one was mostly about Kathryn. I have made a picture of Kathryn that I am going to use for my avatar, so that you can see what she looks like!**


	3. Chapter 3: Love

_**Burning Hearts: A Dragon Romance tale**_

**A/N: This chapter is mainly about Saphyre and Kathryn's relationship with each other, and has some juicy info! School has just started so I will not be able to post chapters as often now.**

Chapter 3: Questions

Kathryn still had a billion questions to ask Saphyre, like where did he get that wound? Where did he come from? How did he end up here? Just as she was thinking of another question, Saphyre arrived with a headless deer for their meal. Kathryn now had a chance to look at Saphyre more closely, and noticed he had aquamarine eyes, silver horns, a silver underbelly, large blue wings, and a teardrop-shaped tail blade. Kathryn cooked the deer by using lifefire, a fire that could heal living things but burnt evil or dead things. As they began to feast, Kathryn decided this would be a good time to start asking questions. "So, Saphyre, why did you have that gash? And how did you end up here?" asked Kathryn curiously. Saphyre had feared that question since he had arrived at the falls, but decided Kathryn looked trustworthy, so he told her all that had happened the previous night.

Kathryn was in shock after Saphyre had finished speaking, for she could not believe that a dragon could be so cruel. Kathryn decided it was time she told Saphyre about how _she_ had ended up there as well. Saphyre's eyes widened when he heard what the symbol of the egg thieve's flag was.

"That's the crest of the royal ice dragon family!" he blurted out after Kathryn had finished.

"You mean Chille sent those thieves?" said Kathryn worriedly

"No, Chille was not to be a proper queen until she mated with me, so she never had the power to command soldiers, but her mother, Iyce, could have, because she is the current queen" replied Saphyre, thinking to himself. Saphyre knew the real reason, for revenge, because he had killed Iyce's Daughter, but if he told Kathryn that, he knew how she would react.

"In the darkness... your white scales look as if they are glowing" said Saphyre shyly to Kathryn. Kathryn blushed furiously, and ran the blunt end of her tail along Saphyre's silver underbelly with a seductive look in her eyes. Saphyre blushed, and slowly ran his tongue up Kathryn's neck in a reply. Kathryn couldn't stop panting and had a look of lust in her eyes.

"Saphyre… that was… unnecessary…" said Kathryn seductively.

"You know, I'm surprised a beautiful dragoness like yourself is still single…" whispered Saphyre slowly in Kathryn's ear. Kathryn couldn't stop herself, and leapt onto Saphyre, pinning him down. Saphyre saw the look of lust in Kathryn's eyes, thought for a moment, and kissed her, settling her down a bit.

Kathryn stayed for a good three minutes, and then got off Saphyre, blushing furiously. "I…" "Shhh, don't say anything, anyway, I think its best we rest now" said Saphyre, putting his paw to Kathryn's mouth. Kathryn lay down in front of the fire she had made and Saphyre lay down near the lake. Kathryn longed to sleep with Saphyre, and whispered "I really wish I could sleep with him!" Saphyre heard her, lifted his wing up, and gestured for her to come over and lay down with him. Kathryn came over, snuggled close to Saphyre, and Saphyre lay his wing down over her. Kathryn lay her head over Saphyre's, and was soon asleep.

In the morning, when Saphyre awoke, he saw Kathryn sitting beside the remainders of the fire, and saw a seductive look in her eyes. "Hey, hot stuff" Kathryn said, running the blunt end of her tail blade along Saphyre's underbelly. Saphyre smirked playfully, and ran his tongue slowly up Kathryn's neck. Kathryn started panting, pinned down Saphyre, and kissed him. "Take me now, you hot piece of dragon!" Said Kathryn seductively.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, and to those of you out there who are expecting a lemon, I am sorry, but I am skipping the lemon for this story, instead the start of the next chapter will be after they "did it" together.**


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions

_**Burning Hearts: A Dragon Romance Tale**_

**A/N: I finally got my first review and follower, so I am in a good mood now. Thank you, Zilla0128, for being my first follower, and the first person to give me a review, in return, I will make a character in this story with the name "Zilla", just for you ;). In this chapter, it is mostly about Kathryn and Saphyre, and some confessions are made! **

Chapter 4: Confessions

Saphyre awoke to find Kathryn lying on top of him, with blood around her mouth, and on parts of her body, he also noticed cuts and bite marks all over him, and, guessing by the blood on Kathryn's tail blade and talons, she must have done this to him. A smirk spread across his face as he remembered the previous night, and he slowly got off Kathryn, so he would not wake her. _"Wow, it was pretty crazy yesterday; I guess I should go clean up" _Saphyre thought to himself.

Saphyre looked back at Kathryn, then shivered as he again saw the blood around her mouth, for it reminded her of Chille, when she had bitten him and licked his blood _"No, she is nothing like that monster, she is truly the most amazing dragoness I have ever met" _He thought to himself. He then noticed something he hadn't noticed before; a black and green bonding mark that looked like an infinity symbol on Kathryn's neck. _"We mated… so that means she can hear my thoughts now… and I can hear hers" _he thought with a smile. Saphyre slowly stepped into the crystal clear lake, and shivered with the pleasure of the healing water.

Kathryn started to wake up, and groaned with pain. She noticed her bloody wounds, and had a faint memory of what happened. _"I feel funny…"_ Kathryn thought, but little did she know that Saphyre could hear her now. Saphyre stepped out of the lake, fully healed, and lay on the soft grass. Kathryn began to heal her wounds, and a devious smile appeared on her face as she saw Saphyre lying by the lake. "I think it's time to have a little fun..." Kathryn purred. Kathryn began to sneak up on Saphyre as silently as she could, and got ready to pounce. Saphyre heard a faint rustling behind him, and realized Kathryn had awoken. Kathryn pounced, pinning Saphyre down, and wrapped her wings tightly around him. Kathryn was about to kiss Saphyre, but Saphyre pulled away, a look of terror in his eyes.

"Saphyre? What is it?" Kathryn asked as tears formed in her eyes

"I… alright, I will tell you, I shall not keep secrets from my mate" Saphyre replied shakily.

"When I killed Chille, her mother, Iyce, was informed immediately, and she ordered her armies to march through the countryside to seek out who killed her daughter, and she must have sent some of her minions to search your town, and they were the egg thieves that destroyed your village… I… I'm sorry… It's all my fault…" Saphyre replied, looking away from Kathryn. Kathryn had tears running down her cheeks, and said; "You never loved me, did you?" Saphyre faced Kathryn and said

"Don't you ever say or think that! I will always love you, and if you think for one second that that ice cube with legs changes anything, then you must be crazy!, please, I never want to make you cry again, I will punish myself if I do"

"But... that means my dad lied about when my village was attacked! Hmmm... he must be keeping secrets... but none of that matters, not as long as you're here" Kathryn replied, as she leapt into Saphyre's arms, and kissed him. Little did she know that he would not always be there for him...

**A/N: There is a tiny hint in this chapter about something juicy that will be revealed soon, but I don't know if anyone will notice it! Yeah, this isn't my best chapter, but I have been backed up with school lately so I haven't had much time.**


	5. Chapter 5: Sickness

_**Burning hearts: A Dragon Romance tale**_

**A/N: This chapter has a hinting in it about a future event, and shows an extra power that Kathryn has. This chapter is mostly about what is happening to Kathryn, though I have not actually said what is happening to her yet. Please don't forget to leave reviews, and please follow or favourite this story!**

Chapter 5: Sickness

Kathryn felt shocked when Saphyre had told her of her village's fate, and she was still pondering over why her father had lied to her, but she began to feel tired, so she decided to rest. Kathryn had a nightmare, a nightmare that, unbeknownst to her, was actually a vision of the future, and it showed the city of Warfang under siege by soldiers, and a floating ice fortress high above the city. Kathryn was in the middle of it all, and when she looked more closely at the soldiers, she saw their flag and gasped, but she then noticed two dragons battling in the ice fortress, and screamed.

Kathryn awoke with a jolt, and suddenly felt very nauseous. Kathryn ran outside and threw up on a rock, thinking about her nightmare. _"It had all seemed so… real" _Kathryn thought as she washed her face with water from the lake. Kathryn felt very hungry, and decided to go hunting for some breakfast. Saphyre woke up to find that Kathryn had gone _"She must have gone hunting…Euurrgh! What's that?!" _ Saphyre thought as he saw Kathryn's vomit on the rock. Saphyre looked more closely and noticed it was dragon vomit, and he began to worry about Kathryn, because vomit meant she could be ill. "I feel like a bath, it'll help me feel less tense" Saphyre said tiredly. Saphyre had soon fallen asleep against the edge of the lake, and snored loudly.

Kathryn had begun to feel queasy again, and decided it would be better to walk rather than fly. She soon spotted a doe nearby, and began to creep up on it. Unfortunately for Kathryn, she felt the urge to vomit again while she was stalking the deer, and threw up into a bush, which startled the deer. Kathryn began to run after the deer, but was soon huffing and puffing, and collapsed onto the grass. _"I can't hunt like this, but I'm very hungry, so I guess I'll just head back and ask Saphyre to go hunting instead" _thought Kathryn, frustrated. By the time Kathryn got back, Saphyre had just woken up and was getting out of the lake. Saphyre noticed how exhausted Kathryn was, and asked "Are you alright?"

"No, I can't fly, or hunt, and I feel very sick" Kathryn replied, puffing

"We need to get you to a doctor!" Saphyre said anxiously

"We can go to Warfang, but first, can you please go hunting and get something to eat? I'm starving" Kathryn said, her stomach growling

"Sure, then after we've had lunch we can set off for Warfang" replied Saphyre

Saphyre flew off; within ten minutes he had caught two deer, and began to fly back. Kathryn drank from the lake, in hopes of settling her stomach a bit, and noticed Saphyre returning with food.

"I got us one deer each, so that if you are really hungry you can have a whole deer to yourself" said Saphyre as he served the deer

"Thank you so much! I could eat a herd!" replied Kathryn, licking her lips

Kathryn had gobbled up her deer in five minutes, and was still ravenous, so she nibbled on Saphyre's deer as well. Saphyre noticed how hungry Kathryn was, and knew he would have to be hunting more often.

"Want to have some fun, big boy?" Kathryn said seductively as she pounced on Saphyre

"Alright, but you asked for this" Said Saphyre as a devious smile appeared on his face

Saphyre ran his tail blade very slowly along Kathryn's belly, and then proceeded to run it up her neck. Kathryn purred, and nuzzled Saphyre. Kathryn and Saphyre began their journey to Warfang on foot, for Kathryn had told Saphyre that they should fly, but Saphyre, concerned about Kathryn's condition, said it would be better if they walked instead. Kathryn began to crave many varieties of food, the most unusual being lake weeds. Kathryn felt miserably ill, but she was glad Saphyre was there to help her through it. Kathryn also felt unusually heavy, so she found it very difficult to fly properly.

**A/N: I bet most of you have guessed what is going on with Kathryn, but if you haven't then what is happening will be revealed in the next chapter. Spyro and such will be coming into the story soon, but I DO NOT own them, they belong to Sierra. Hope you liked this chapter, the next one is gonna be juicy!**


	6. Chapter 6: Shock

**Burning Hearts: A Dragon Romance Tale**

**This chapter has a lot of talking in it, but it is one of the main chapters nonetheless. I do not own any of Sierra's characters! This chapter reveals something juicy!**

Chapter 6: Shock

Kathryn had eaten ten deer while she was going to Warfang with Saphyre, and she was feeling worse than before. Saphyre had noticed Kathryn was gradually putting on weight, which he suspected was because of all the food, but he wondered why she had expanded so much, since she hadn't eaten _too _much. At last, the two dragons arrived in the city, and Saphyre suggested that they go talk to the guardians first. When they entered the room, they found that only Volteer was there, looking surprised to see them.

"Well well, I never thought _you _would return Saphyre! Who is this beautiful young dragoness accompanying you?" Volteer asked inquisitively

"Ummm… She is Kathryn, a master of the life element" Saphyre said, hoping Volteer would not notice their bonding marks

"Oh, and I see that you two are bonded, you have already mated, correct?" Volteer asked, glancing at Saphyre's bonding mark

"Uhhh…Yes…" said Saphyre, going bright red

"There is no need for embarrassment friend, and the reason the other guardians are not present is because they are busy with matters of their own, now, tell me, why have you come?" Volteer asked curiously

"I am feeling ill, and I keep throwing up" said Kathryn anxiously

"She also keeps getting cravings for food, she cannot fly or hunt, and she seems to be putting on weight rather quickly" said Saphyre, getting more worried with each passing second

"Very well, I shall take you to nurse Pearl, and she will take a look at your condition" said Volteer, gesturing for the two dragons to follow him.

They soon came to a large building with a carving of a leaf on the front, with the words "HOSPITAL" written above it. Their first stop was the reception, and a green dragoness was waiting at the counter.

"Hello, Volteer, who are these young dragons with you?" said the green dragoness

"Greetings to you too, Lara, these young dragons are Saphyre and Kathryn, and Kathryn is feeling rather ill" replied Volteer, gesturing to his companions

"Very well, I shall have you check you in with nurse Pearl" said Lara, writing down something on her notepad

In a few minutes, Kathryn was called into the nurse's room, but Saphyre and Volteer had to stay in the waiting room.

"Kathryn, can you please lie on this table?" said Pearl, gesturing to a flat marble table. Kathryn lay down, and Pearl began to check Kathryn's wings, tail, paws, teeth, belly, and horns. "Can you please lift up your neck Kathryn?" asked Pearl. Pearl looked closely at her neck, and saw the bonding mark. "Hmmm…. So you have already mated" said Pearl, causing Kathryn to blush.

"So… What's wrong with me Pearl?" asked Kathryn anxiously

"Oh, nothing's wrong silly! You're just pregnant!" said Pearl excitedly

The words hit Kathryn like a cannonball

"_Oh my god…" _thought Kathryn

"_Kathryn? What is it?" _Saphyre thought back

"_Oh... N-nothing… I'll tell you soon" _Kathryn thought before blocking her mind from his

Kathryn and Pearl giggled in excitement, and hugged each other.

"I am so happy for you Kathryn!" Pearl said, even more ecstatic

"How will Saphyre react?" said Kathryn nervously

"Don't worry about it, it'll be fine!" Pearl said, patting her friend on the back

Kathryn slowly walked out of Pearls office, and turned to face Saphyre and Volteer

"So what did the nurse say?" asked Saphyre nervously

"Yes yes, do tell us what sickness ails you so!" asked Volteer, dying to know the answer

"Saphyre… I... I'm pregnant" said Kathryn slowly

Saphyre stood still, not moving an inch, and Volteer had his mouth wide open in shock. Saphyre's eyes rolled upwards, and he fainted.

**How's that for a cliff hanger? I decided to make Volteer one of the more main characters, because I really like him, and he hasn't had any huge parts in any of the TLOS games. I DO NOT own Volteer or any of Sierra's characters! Please don't forget to leave a review! By the way, pearl is an old friend of Kathryn's, whom she met while practicing her healing.**


	7. Chapter 7: Future

_**Burning hearts: A Dragon Romance Tale**_

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've had a lot of school work lately. This chapter reveals two hidden powers, one is Kathryn's (which was hinted at in chapter 5), and the other is Saphyre's. This chapter leads up to a main event, which is bound to happen in the next chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews and favourites!**

Chapter 7: Future

Saphyre found himself at the white isle, in the lair of the chronicler. "Welcome, Saphyre, please, sit down, there is much to tell" said a figure in the shadows, revealed to be Ignitus, the new chronicler.

"A dark force is approaching the city, and I am afraid that Spyro is not here to stop it" said Ignitus, showing an image of a marching army a few miles from Warfang.

"Th-that's Iyce, she's leading her army here! But why?" said Saphyre as he looked, horrified, at the image.

"For revenge, Saphyre, she plans to destroy the city, and with such power she may very well succeed if she is not stopped" Ignitus said, showing an image of a ruined Warfang. "You have the power to stop her, for you have a hidden power that allows you to become in perfect sync with nature, and it will give you the power of the elements, as well as light" said Ignitus, showing an image of a glowing Saphyre.

"Your mate, Kathryn, had a dream on the morning of your departure for Warfang, which was a vision of the future, but she does not know that she has this power, so I have informed you of the coming threat, in hopes that you may save the city and the rest of the world" said Ignitus, this time showing an image of a partly destroyed world.

"I know my mission, chronicler, and I shall stop Iyce, no matter what it takes!" Said Saphyre, closing his eyes and slowly fading back to reality.

Kathryn and Volteer watched as Saphyre slowly got up after five minutes of unconsciousness, and awaited what he had to say.

"Volteer, Kathryn, Iyce is approaching the city with her army, and she is planning to destroy it and the rest of the world, and I can stop her, but we must get everybody to a safe location, quickly!" said Saphyre anxiously to the two wide-eyed dragons before him.

"But how did you comprehend such a thing in such a short time? And how can we be sure you are speaking the truth, with your evidence it is difficult to tell what really happened" declared Volteer with a confused expression.

"When I had fainted, it was because I was talking to the chronicler, he told me that Iyce was coming, and that I had a secret power" said Saphyre, glancing at Kathryn.

"Saphyre, I… I had a dream before we left Magi Falls, and it showed Iyce's army marching through the city…"

"I know Kathryn, the chronicler said you had the power to see into the future" said Saphyre as he interrupted Kathryn.

Volteer and Kathryn followed Saphyre, and they saw Iyce's army getting closer to Warfang. "Volteer, you get everyone to safety and warn them, as quickly as you can! Kathryn, go with Volteer, I don't want you to get hurt" said Saphyre as he glanced sadly at Kathryn. Volteer immediately left, but Kathryn declared that she did not want to leave Saphyre, so she stayed with him, and watched as Iyce's army began to attack. "Kathryn, I will take on Iyce, you had better stay here" said Saphyre, flying towards a large floating Ice fortress at the front of the army. Kathryn followed him silently, and the two soon found themselves in a throne room.

"Well well well, if it isn't Saphyre, my daughter's ex-fiancée" Said a Large white dragoness sitting on the throne.

"Hello, Iyce" said Saphyre, glaring angrily at the dragoness, who looked similar to Chille, but was larger and fiercer. Iyce looked at the bonding mark on Saphyre's neck, and smirked.

"It seems you have found a new love" said Iyce in a cold voice.

"Don't you dare touch her!" said Saphyre, growling menacingly.

"Hurt her? Why? Oh, I know why, because you killed my daughter!" said Iyce angrily, using her mind powers (which she got from a magical necklace she wore) to pull Kathryn up in front of her.

"Such a pretty little thing, too bad I have to waste such beauty" said Iyce as she put her claw to Kathryn's chin with an evil look in her eyes. She began to drain Kathryn's life force, which made Kathryn scream with pain and agony.

"NO!" yelled Saphyre as he leapt onto Iyce, interrupting her ritual.

**A/N: Yep, another cliff hanger (I am evil, aren't I? :)). This chapter showed why Saphyre fainted (I added in a little _Eternal Night_ reference), and why Kathryn had that dream. The next chapter will be about "The big battle", and yes, there will be death. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF SIERRA"S CHARACTERS!**


	8. Chapter 8: Death

**Burning Hearts: A Dragon Romance Tale**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while, but I have had a bad ase of the flu and have not been feeling well, and I also had to figure out what to do next. In this chapter, characters will be hurt, and one will meet death, please don't forget to leave reviews!**

Chapter eight: Death

Saphyre viciously clawed at Iyce's face, anger swelling in his chest. Iyce swiped at Saphyre's face, and gave him a three-clawed scar on his right eye. Kathryn felt very weak, but she saw Saphyre fighting, and ran towards him to help. Iyce saw Kathryn coming, and as soon as she was in range, began to drain her life rapidly, causing Kathryn to collapse. Saphyre heard Kathryn's screams of pain, and rushed to save her, only to be thrown across the room by Iyce.

"This one's power will partially satisfy my craving, but yours will be the main course, Saphyre!" said Iyce as she enjoyed Kathryn's pain

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" yelled Saphyre, as he began to glow

"What is this? Well well, it would seem you have unlocked your four element transformation" said Iyce as she smirked at Saphyre's new form

"YOU SHALL PAY!" roared Saphyre in a mighty echoing voice

Saphyre shot Iyce with a blast of green earth energy, and ran to heal Kathryn. Kathryn was lying motionless on the floor, her bonding mark starting to fade. Saphyre began to heal Kathryn, praying silently that she would wake up.

"Please...don't die...you must continue our legacy...raise our child..."

"So...she carries your child? this will come out better than expected!" said Iyce, glancing at Kathryn

"You fool! Don't you realise that consumes your own life?" said Iyce scornfully as she saw Saphyre healing Kathryn

"She is worth more to me than my own life Iyce, and I would do anything to keep her safe" replied Saphyre as he finished healing Kathryn and teleported her down to the city.

"You used up more than half of your life force, and you won't have long to live!" said Iyce as an evil smile formed on her face.

Saphyre and Iyce fought viciously, and both gained many wounds. Iyce bit down hard on Saphyre's neck, savouring his blood.

"_Saphyre…please…don't do this…" _Thought Kathryn to Saphyre

"_I have to Kathryn, for all our sakes" _Saphyre thought back

"_Saphyre…I will always love you, but promise me you will come out alive" _

"_I'm afraid that is a promise I might not be able to keep"_

"_Please…"_

"_I'm sorry Kathryn, but I won't be able to return to you, please live the rest of your days growing more beautiful, and please take care of our hatchling with all your love, goodbye" _Thought Saphyre before he cut off his mind from hers

"THIS EVIL ENDS NOW!" yelled Saphyre as he floated above the ground, and became surrounded by elemental energy.

Kathryn saw the floating ice fortress fly far away from the city, and then explode in a shower of crystals that shook the earth. Tears formed in her eyes as her heart broke, and she could only stare at the tragedy before her. Iyce's evil minions fell to pieces, for without their master's power, they were nothing. All the citizens of Warfang and all of the dragons bowed their heads in a moment of silence for their fallen hero, but none felt as much sorrow and grief as Kathryn did, Saphyre's last words echoing in her head.

**EPILOUGE**

Kathryn and the citizens of Warfang attended Saphyre's funeral, although they never found his body. One of Saphyre's friends, Zilla the cheetah, revealed that he had survived the village massacre, and he had seen everything, and he wished to say a speech to everyone. Kathryn allowed it, and Zilla told a long speech about what Zilla had suffered, and how he was an outcast because of his unique abilities, and he finished with how much he cared for his loved ones. Volteer was also overcome with despair, for he knew Saphyre well, and he liked how Saphyre was the only one who would tolerate all his talking. Kathryn seemed broken after Saphyre's death, never speaking unless told to, wearing a gloomy expression on her face, and hardly daring to go outside, except for guardian meetings (she took the position of guardian of life). As the month drew near when she was to lay her egg, she wondered how she would cope with raising a hatchling in such a state, but when she remembered Saphyre's words, she knew she could do it.

**A/N: Yes, there will be a sequel in which Kathryn will have laid her egg, and it's gender will be revealed in the first chapter of the new story. I managed to squeeze in my thanks to Zilla, and yes, we will be seeing more of Zilla the cheetah! The next threat will be far greater than any before...but you'll have to wait until I've started writing to find out. A big thanks to all my fans, I couldn't have written this without support! Especially you Zilla! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF SIERRA'S CHARACTERS!**


	9. Note

**NOTE**

Now that I have finished the story, I am NOT changing anything, as I am happy with how it turned out, and the Sequel isn't far away, with the title: _**Broken Hearts: The Pain of Love. **_In the next instalment, Kathryn's child has hatched, and a certain someone makes a comeback! A new evil is surfacing, more powerful than anyone in Avalar could imagine, and it will take a hero to destroy it. If you leave a review, please leave something positive, like I am fine with just positive reviews, but not just negative ones, so there must be something positive in what you say. If you are willing to draw and colour a picture of Saphyre, PM me, as I may use it for the cover in the sequel, and you will be acknowledged.


	10. Deleted Scenes

**Deleted Scenes (No lemon)**

**The guardian's picnic**

**(This scene takes place while Volteer, Saphyre, and Kathryn are going to the hospital)**

"This valley is a beautiful place, a wonderful picnic spot!" said Terrador as he munched on a leg of mutton

"Indeed, and no Volteer to bore us with his insolent babbling!" remarked Cyril as he cooled a glass of water

"Still, it's a shame Volteer is stuck by himself, and I'm sure nobody will want to talk to him, unless they want a quick nap, or to be deafened" chuckled Terrador

"Hmmm…Terrador…do you hear that?" whispered Cyril as he glanced at the trees near him

"You fools! Making yourselves fat, instead of purging evil! You used to be respected warriors for Pete's sake!" said a red dragon arrogantly

"Fyri? Hmph, your arrogance is why you did not get the position of fire guardian…care to spar?" said Terrador as he spotted Fyri

"Just like old times…" responded Fyri as he got into his battle stance

The three dragons fought, each showing no sign of exhaustion. Fyri used a magma ball, and it created a hole in Terrador's wing.

"Gah! F-f-fyri…help me…my wing…" groaned Terrador as he collapsed

"FYRI! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! TERRADOR WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO FLY AGAIN!" screamed Cyril as he rushed to help his friend

"Pfff…it'll heal…maybe…uughhh…I guess I'll help you take him to the hospital…" said Fyri as he helped Terrador up

The trio walked to the hospital, and unfortunately Terrador's wound would not heal, but Terrador stated he was too old for flying anyway.

**Saphyre's hunt**

**(This scene takes place during Saphyre and Kathryn's journey to Warfang)**

Saphyre was flying above a forest, scanning the ground. Kathryn had eaten at least nine deer, and Saphyre saw that she was beginning to put on weight. Saphyre soon spotted an elegant buck down below. He crept up, silent like a panther, and pounced. Saphyre was pumped, the chase was on, and he wouldn't hesitate for a second. The buck Saphyre was chasing suddenly stopped, and turned to face him. The buck lowered his horns and snorted aggressively, as if saying "fight me, if you dare!" Saphyre responded by locking horns with the beast and pushing as hard as he could, striking fear into the buck. Saphyre snapped off one of the buck's horns, and proceeded to slash its throat. Saphyre took the horn of the buck back with him to serve as a trophy, showing his superiority over the creatures of the forest.

**Pearl and Kathryn**

**(This scene shows Pearl and Kathryn's friendship)**

Kathryn had just started medical school, and she had bumped into another white dragoness in the school hallway

"Hi! My name's Pearl! I'm new here!" said the white dragoness cheerily

"M-my name's Kathryn, I'm new too…hey…wanna hang out?" responded Kathryn nervously

"Sure! We can do our work together! Maybe later we can pull some pranks! Sound cool, I'm in!" said Pearl excitedly

The two became fast friends, and they enjoyed swapping secrets under an old oak tree in the school field. Pearl was once dared by Kathryn to put a pin on their teacher's seat, and when the teacher noticed Pearl giggling after she sat on the pin, she knew just who to blame, but Kathryn confessed and they both went to detention together. They often worked together and had sleepovers (though "sleep" usually meant "giggling and chatting"), and if one of the two was sick, the other would send get well cards and presents to help them feel better. Pearl became saddened when Kathryn left to train with Jasmine, and said that she would wait for Kathryn to come back. Pearl, however, forgot about Kathryn after a while and became busy with her new job. Pearl felt so overjoyed when her best friend walked into her office two years later, and vowed she would never forget Kathryn again.

**Important guardian business**

**(This scene takes place a short time before Saphyre and Kathryn arrive in Warfang)**

Terrador and Cyril had just told Volteer that they had some important business to deal with, but they were actually going on a picnic, and they simply didn't want Volteer talking them to death. Volteer was suspicious, because usually he would go along too if there was something that needed dealing with. Volteer became bored to tears, because without anyone to talk to, he was just like an unread thesaurus, and he hated to hold in what he had to say for so long. Volteer caught a glimpse of Terrador picking up what appeared to be a picnic basket, and he immediately questioned Terrador. Terrador said a weapon was hidden in it, and they put it in the basket to make it less suspicious. Volteer was not fooled by this, but he decided to stay behind, in case anyone came to ask for help.

**A/N: I hope you liked these deleted scenes! The whole guardian picnic project was planned, but it didn't really quite fit with the rest of the story, so I left it out. Pearl was planned to make her appearance earlier in the story, but there was too much going on already. Saphyre's trophy is hanging on the wall of Kathryn's home, and it is amongst many other trinkets that were collected during Saphyre and Kathryn's journey. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF SIERRA'S CHARACTERS! I am away next week because of camp, so don't expect any chapters until Friday afternoon.**


End file.
